The statements herein only provide background information related to the present disclosure without necessarily constituting the prior art.
Thin film transistor liquid crystal display, which is usually abbreviated as TFT-LCD, is one of plurality of liquid crystal displays, and uses thin film transistor technology to improve the image quality. Although the TFT-LCD is collectively referred to as LCD, the TFT-LCD is an active matrix LCD and is applied in a television, a flat display and a projector.
A traditional drive system power supply architecture of a thin film transistor liquid crystal display and a source driver IC (Integrated Circuit) is implemented by using a power supply chip to generate three paths voltages of HVAA VDDA and VDDD and using a gamma chip to generate a gamma voltage is generated by the gamma chip, and then connecting the three paths voltages of HVAA VDDA and VDDD and the gamma voltage to an interior of the Source driver IC through a wiring of a PCB (Printed Circuit Board); due to the fact that DC-DC IC needs to generate voltages including HVAA, VDDA and VDDD, such that the DC-DC IC has a complex design and relatively high cost, there are so many wirings of the PCB, so that the area and the cost of the PCB are increased.
Therefore, there is a problem that the power supply chip in the traditional technical solution has complex design and relatively high cost and there are many PCB wirings, so that the area and the cost of the PCB are increased.